Current voltage sensors come in two varieties: conventional and groundless. Conventional voltage sensors typically connect to ground as a reference point, while groundless sensors do not. The need for a ground connection introduces a creepage path to ground through which current can flow. This path then becomes a safety hazard, and although this may be inconsequential for everyday electrical appliances where voltage is relatively low (110 V-220 V), electrical substations may carry voltages exceeding 500 kV, and this safety hazard becomes very expensive to address from an engineering perspective. Grounded voltage sensors used in such substations are large structures with numerous branches and must extend a considerable distance from the ground in order to avoid electrical breakdown (arcing), and more readily dissipate heat and prevent the risk of electrical fires and explosions. These voltage sensors are high cost, heavy, unwieldy structures that require countless man hours to install and maintain. Contrarily, groundless voltage sensors offer the benefit of a small form factor and do not introduce the safety hazard added by a creepage path where current can flow. Furthermore, groundless voltage sensors are relatively easy to install and maintain. However, current groundless voltage sensors are inaccurate, and in that respect they are more of a voltage estimator, than an actual metering tool. Furthermore, since groundless voltage sensors use infinity as a reference point, in reality, their ability to accurately measure voltage is heavily deprecated by external electrical fields (e.g. from neighboring power lines or other electrical equipment), calibration difficulties, background noise, etc.